


Same

by snowynight



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel, Bucky-Steve (Slash or gen), "underneath he's still the same"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ani_bester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/gifts).



Steve thought that James was still the same, even though he knew what Winter Soldier went through. It was old-fashioned but charming, very Steve, to trust goodness in whoever he met. Everyone saw James as a killer cyborg, but Steve still saw him as the same young sidekick back in WWII. Annoying yet touching.

James was no longer Bucky, not with the blood on his hands. Bucky was dead on the day Steve was frozen under the ice. However, he would try to be Bucky for Steve.

Then Steve died, and Bucky died the second time.


End file.
